Uma Nova Esperança
by Vanagristiel
Summary: Aragorn encontra algo inesperado em Minas Tirith. Algo que traz a ele incerteza... e esperança.


Fala meu povo! Eis o fruto de um momento de inspiração após ter lido os capítulos que seguem a coroação de Aragorn! Espero que cês gostem! E se acharem legal, dá um oi e deixa uma review:D Críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas:)

* * *

****

**Uma Nova Esperança** por Vanagristiel

Classificação: K+

Disclaimer: Eles não são meus! Não importa o quanto eu queira, eles não são meus! suspiro

Sinopse: Aragorn encontra algo inesperado em Minas Tirith, algo que traz a ele incerteza... e esperança.

* * *

'Naquele momento, pareceu uma boa idéia', ele pensou com um suspiro cansado. Na realidade, não é que tinha parecido uma boa idéia... era a única! Era a coisa certa a se fazer. Mas agora, ele não conseguia parar de pensar se não era muito cedo… e por que isso havia acontecido agora… ainda tão no início do seu reinado.

Aragorn olhou ao seu redor, admirando por um momento o incrível cenário à sua volta, em algum lugar nas encostas do Monte Mindolluin. Era simplesmente arrebatador.

Ele respirou fundo, ainda admirado com tanta beleza... uma beleza que há pouco tempo havia sido ameaçada com tanta ferocidade, ficando no limiar da destruição, de desaparecer para sempre.

Mas então, um milagre aconteceu. Indo contra todas as possibilidades, dois pequenos hobbits conseguiram encontrar o seu caminho para Mordor, completando a missão que lhes tinha sido confiada... e quando todos pensavam que não havia mais esperança, ela lhes foi restaurada.

Ele sorriu ao lembrar daqueles por trás da conquista desta nova paz... aqueles que anonimamente e ainda assim heroicamente entregaram suas vidas por este sonho de um mundo regido pelo amor, e não pelo ódio... pela luz, e não pela escuridão.

Ele continuou a sua caminhada silenciosa em busca de um lugar que ele não sabia exatamente onde ficava ou sequer como era. Foi quando ele finalmente viu.

Era uma pequena alcova, onde ele agora se encontrava. Um lugar lindo, escondido e protegido, simplesmente perfeito para o seu propósito.

Ajoelhou-se, tirando cuidadosamente de suas costas o pacote que vinha trazendo, o colocou gentilmente no chão, sem jamais esquecer da preciosidade que ele abrigava em seu interior.

Ele abriu o pacote, expondo o pequeno fruto branco que havia dentro. Um fruto da Árvore Branca. Uma semente de esperança, mas que agora trazia tantas dúvidas ao seu coração. E o fez lembrar das coisas que haviam ocorrido a menos de dois dias atrás.

_Aragorn se viu caminhando pelo pátio de pedra, quase como se ele houvesse sido atraído para lá por algo que não podia explicar. Ele parou em frente à Árvore Branca, tão bela, tão nobre, um símbolo dos dias antigos, de Númenor, quando o seu povo ainda era próximo de Ilúvatar, e o Meneltarma erguia-se imponente no meio da ilha que tinha forma de estrela. Mas isso foi antes da queda._

_Ele fechou os olhos em pesar pelos seus ancestrais. Eles foram enganados por Sauron para acreditarem que Melkor era aquele a quem eles deviam honrar, fazendo com que abandonassem Eru... e então Eru os abandonou. Númenor foi destruída, somente alguns poucos foram poupados... aqueles poucos que não tomaram parte naquela traição, aqueles que pertenciam à casa de Elendil._

_Mas mesmo estes ainda eram fracos... e falharam em destruir o anel quando tiveram chance... o anel que acabou por causar tanta dor e destruição._

_Ele tremeu ao lembrar da batalha que ocorrera nesta mesma cidade... neste mesmo país que ele agora chamava de lar... e o quão perto eles estiveram de perder tudo._

_Ele olhou novamente para a Árvore Branca, e o seu pesar foi substituído por gratidão. Aquela árvore não era apenas o símbolo de Gondor. Ela era um símbolo de esperança... um testemunho vivo para todos verem e lembrarem de que, mesmo depois de tudo que o seu povo havia feito, Ilúvatar ainda estava com eles, ainda os protegendo._

_Ele riu suavemente para ele mesmo. Como alguém poderia esquecer disso? Se não fosse por Eru Ilúvatar, como eles poderiam tentar explicar a vitória contra as hordas de Sauron? Como eles poderiam conceber que um pequeno hobbit seria capaz de completar uma tarefa tão grande e difícil que nenhum outro na Terra-média teve a coragem de se oferecer para tal? Se não por Eru, como eles poderiam explicar Helms Deep, onde 300 homens saíram vitoriosos após lutarem contra 10.000 inimigos?Se não por Ele, como explicar uma elfa desistindo da sua imortalidade para estar ao seu lado? Não... ele já havia vivido muito e passado por muita coisa para saber que não existem coisas como sorte ou casualidade. Isso chamava-se graça... isso era um milagre... e só havia um a quem agradecer._

"_Posso perguntar por que estás sorrindo, mellon nîn?"_

_Aragorn virou-se e viu Legolas olhando para ele com carinho._

"_Estou apenas pensando..." ele respondeu, voltando a admirar a árvore._

_Foi aí que seus olhos viram algo que ainda não tinham percebido anteriomente. Um fruto. Havia um fruto solitário por entre as folhas da árvore. Como ele não tinha notado isso antes?_

"_Legolas" ele exclamou, espanto colorindo as suas palavras "você está vendo aquilo?"_

_Legolas olhou maravilhado para a pequena forma delicadamente pendurada, sabendo o quão raro era, e quão especial tornava aquele momento._

"_Sim, meu amigo", o elfo finalmente falou. "Estes são verdadeiramente tempos abençoados quando uma filha de Telperion oferece sua semente ao mundo"._

_Aragorn aquiesceu, lembrando-se das palavras de Gandalf no dia em que eles encontraram a jovem árvore branca nas encostas do Mindolluin. O mago lhe dissera que se um fruto viesse a nascer, este deveria ser plantado. Ele jamais imaginara, porém, que seria ele aquele o qual teria a honra de levar a termo tal responsabilidade._

_Aproximando-se da Árvore Branca, Aragorn estendeu a mão a fim de tomar o fruto, mas hesitou._

"_Ela confia em você, Elessar", disse Legolas, encorajando o seu amigo a prosseguir. "Ela confia em você e sente-se honrada por tê-lo como aquele que cuidará de sua descendência"._

_Aragorn lançou um olhar incrédulo para o elfo ao seu lado, e depois para a árvore à sua frente, e foi tomado por um grande sentimento de humildade._

_Cuidadosamente coletando o fruto branco, ele o segurou em seus mãos, admirando por um instante a sua perfeita forma._

"_A honra é toda minha", ele respondeu com reverência._

E agora aqui estava ele. A idéia era encontrar um bom lugar para plantar o fruto, de forma que permanecesse escondido e protegido até que fosse chegado o tempo que iria germinar e florescer... e ele achara o lugar.

Mas o que o perturbava tanto era que aquele fruto existia para garantir que a esperança dos dias antigos sobreviveria, e os momentos em que isso havia ocorrido... os momentos em que o fruto branco havia crescido haviam sempre sido o prenúncio de uma tragédia... primeiro, a destruição de Númenor, e depois, a quebra da linhagem dos Reis.

Estão era isso? Essa paz era apenas temporária? Iria Melkor enviar outro de seus servos para queimar e destruir?

Aragorn sentou-se no chão e fechou os olhos, tentando encontrar um sentido para tudo aquilo, tentando encontrar uma resposta para essas perguntas que agora atormentavam a sua alma.

Ele tentou acalmar seu coração, enquanto sentia o sol, a brisa e a chuva na sua pele.

A chuva... ele não havia sequer percebido que tinha começado a chover. Mas ela era refrescante... o que o fez erguer seu rosto para os céus, permitindo cada gota cair e levar embora todas as preocupações e pesares que ainda pairavam sobre o seu coração e a sua alma... deixando-o purificado.

O rei não tinha idéia de quanto tempo ele havia ficado daquela forma, mas quando finalmente abriu os seus olhos, o que o saudou foi algo que fez com que lágrimas escorressem por sua face.

Um arco-íris adornava o céu, emprestando as suas belas cores a um cenário por si só já exuberante.

'Um arco-íris... o símbolo da aliança de Eru com os homens', Aragorn pensou esperançoso.

Naquele instante ele sentiu o sol ficar mais quente e mais brilhante. A luz se tornou tão forte que o cegou. Ele foi envolto por aquela luz, e toda a sua força o deixou. Ele pensou que não conseguiria permanecer sentado como estava, mas de alguma forma ele não caiu.

Aragorn sempre achara que se algum dia ele se encontrasse em uma situação como essa, de total vulnerabilidade, que ele ficaria assustado. Mas ao invés de medo, tudo o que ele sentiu foi amor... um amor tão grande que ele não conseguia sequer tentar entender, e ele soube naquele momento o que era aquela luz... ou melhor, quem era aquela luz.

Todas as dúvidas que haviam permeado o seu coração enquanto ele subia aquele monte foram extintas, e ele compreendeu o significado daquele fruto... ele recebeu a resposta para as suas perguntas... o por quê daquele fruto ter nascido tão cedo.

Aquilo foi Eru dizendo a ele que estava com o novo rei de Gondor. Que Ele iria abençoar o seu reinado enquanto o seu coração permanecesse no lugar certo.

Usando toda a determinação que ele possuía, Aragorn curvou-se, levando sua testa ao chão à sua frente em um ato de submissão e servitude. E tendo por testemunha a criação de Ilúvatar, o rei dos homens se prostrou perante o Rei dos Reis.

A presença dEle era tão forte que fez com que se sentisse fraco, mas de uma forma maravilhosa, como se ele pudesse descansar nos braços do Criador para sempre. E ele soube que tudo ficaria bem. Ele soube que a promessa que ele havia feito a Boromir quando este estava prestes a deixar este mundo era verdade, e agora ele sabia por quê.

_Eu não sei qual a força que existe em meu sangue, mas eu juro a você que eu não deixarei que a Cidade Branca pereça... e nem que nosso povo falhe._

Aquelas palavras foram verdade. E ele agora sabia que o seu reinado seria abençoado, pois a presença de Eru era real e verdadeira, e enquanto estivesse com Ele, o seu povo seria liderado para a prosperidade e a glória... a Sua glória!

Usando as suas mãos, ele cavou um buraco no chão macio, e colocou dentro dele o pequeno presente branco com todo o respeito, cobrindo-o cerimonialmente.

Aragorn se levantou, olhando para o lugar onde o fruto agora estava. Era uma lembrança da fé de Eru nos homens, da Sua fé nele, e da Sua promessa de estar sempre ali.

Sim... havia sido uma boa idéia ao fim das contas... vir até aqui e colocar aquele pequeno fruto em seu devido lugar. Escondido à sombra das Ered Nimrais, protegido de todo mal. Uma descendente de Nimloth... de Telperion... uma semente de esperança para esta e futuras gerações.

Ele curvou sua cabeça, fechando os olhos… o punho direito fechado sobre o seu coração... um coração que agora estava transbordando de alegria e gratidão e expectativa pelo que estava por vir.

Ele tentou encontrar palavras para expressar todos os sentimentos que agora explodiam dentro de si, foi quando ele se deu conta de que palavras não eram necessárias. Eru sabia.

Por fim, ele virou-se para partir, olhando uma vez mais para o arco-íris que ainda agraciava o céu.

Ele sentiu como se quisesse rir e chorar, gritar e cantar ao mesmo tempo, tão grande era a alegria que ele sentia, no entanto apenas uma palavra escapou os seus lábios, tão suavemente que alguém poderia jurar que nada fora dito. Mas aquela palavra carregou o coração de Elessar até Ilúvatar, e Ele a ouviu com um sorriso.

"Obrigado"

FIM

* * *

E aí? Algum comentário? Manda uma review e me diz o que cê achou:) 


End file.
